


The Road to Utter Chaos

by YukiMinudaka



Category: Aliens in the Attic (2009)
Genre: Abuse, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Angst, Angst and Humor, Beware i'll go into writer's block oftenly, But They Are Also Fun, I highly doubt anyone would be interested, Multi, No humans in this whatsoever, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Prequel, So if alien fiction isn't in your interest don't read, Sparks needs a hug, Tags Are Hard, Toxic Relationship on the other side, Tsundere Relationship on one side, nor is there any incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiMinudaka/pseuds/YukiMinudaka
Summary: It's nearly the year 2009. We humans are living peacefully. Little did we know extraterrestrials from another galaxy have other plans.Every single human long decade, knee-high aliens known as the Zirkonians come down to Earth, to hunt down a machine that'll grow them into the size of a giant Kaiju. Losing every single time. This time is no different. The emperor is forced to pick a team full of losers. Now in desperate need of resources, Skip, Sparks, Razor, and Tazer of Team 9.2B will have to go through serious amounts of training and will have to learn to work together in order to invade the planet......But what happens when one of them thinks it is too much to handle, and wants to call the invasion off before it begins?Prequel to Aliens in the Attic involving the actual aliens.Read and review!
Relationships: Razor/Tazer, Skip/Sparks
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: So….. A little backstory. I was planning on finishing the fanfictions that were deleted around the point I published this, but I just never got around to them and overall decided to give them up. But hey man, with this fanfiction, i'mma finish this bad boy if it is the last thing I do. Now for the real backstory, I'm just gonna come right out and say it, i am doing this for 2 reasons:
> 
> A. We need more Zirkonian fanfiction, this movie isn't gonna be remembered for handsome teenage boys who are related to each other getting involved in incest and recaps of the film itself with OCS forever, you know, at some point it will become a cult classic for those four alone…..
> 
> And B. If you have actually seen/heard of the short, you'll know what I mean, if not, this is gonna sound out of context… But after thinking about it for a bit, I found "Behind the Zirkonians" a bit mediocre for a prequel short, for numerous of reasons, I mean sure there were good aspects about it, some of the jokes were good, but still, it wasn't a animated short, more like a comic dub, sometimes the aliens themselves were out of character (ESPECIALLY IN THE CASE OF TAZER), and overall, seemed more like a lost pilot for one of those abandoned cartoons instead of a actual prequel to a major motion picture. (In which I wouldn't be too surprised if it was.)
> 
> So in response, I am finally stepping in and doing something about it, since 20th Century Studios/Fox will most likely never revisit this film, I might as well do it myself.
> 
> Also, I am still new to making fanfictions (Again, the others were all deleted.), so there is a reason why I do wanna get some help along the way.
> 
> Anyway, I am done rambling like a idiot, sit back, relax, and enjoy this prologue! (I am planning on doing more chapters... I was trying to jot down info from the Blu Ray, but I just couldn't do it oof-)

**THE ROAD TO UTTER CHAOS**

**By Yuki Satash**

* * *

**Chapter 0 - Prologue**

The invasions all start out the same when you are an alien, trying to take over the planet, at first, you have this badass crew right behind you, strong, loaded with weapons, serious about their work, and always determined to obey you, even if that means stabbing the human to death.

But no matter what, the invasion always seems to backfire.

Whether they wind up being useless, some betrayed the others at the very last minute, or overall the species is peaceful, the main reason why aliens come down to Earth is because, according to most species, one of their own is lost, they befriended a human child along the way, and still, somehow, despite even the FBI getting involved in this, still get their own member of their species back.

Never do you ever see an alien invasion go well, just goes to show that you can probably learn a whole lot from Will Smith movies. Humans always seem to win.

And it doesn't get any more true than for the Zirkonian species.

You see, once upon a time, they are a tridactyl species, desperately searching for a new home, they landed onto every planet, every other galaxy, every single abandoned planet, but to no avail, they have always failed, no matter what. Sure, they did find some new homes, but they lasted only a few good decades before eventually, the search for a home began again, and new reconnaissance teams needed to be assembled.

The team, oftenly referred to as the Advance Team, always consisted of the Commander, the almighty, the one in control, the one who literally commands the entire team, the sniper, always processing a rifle gun, and from higher heights, process whomever has it's cerebral spine landed onto the base of the neck, the assassin, who often uses a sword or a knife as the weapon…. But that's mainly for the males, if you are a female, you need to use your nails, and the engineer, oftenly the most critical part of the mission, as they are the ones responsible for building the machine.

Because of their hobbit like size, they oftenly send out molecular expander pads to whatever planet is under consideration for invading, many Earth years later, the advance team goes out, seeks the pad, and build it all up, revealing it to be the machine entitled Sizematron, and the name isn't a lie, either, it can grow any Zirkonian into a 30 ft beast, place several beacons that points their species to the location itself, and then the fleet comes in, and unless they get defeated easily, as per usual, they will kill and/or enslave numerous of the planet's citizens, calling the planet as their own.

And every decade in Earth years, one of the pads land onto Earth, and it oftenly backfires, not just because of the human race, but because they are as aforementioned, not difficult to defeat, making them no threat to the galaxy whatsoever.

Now, this is something that the next advance team chosen for the once-in-a-decade Earth invasion will need to deal with.

Unfortunately, they choose the ones who managed to fail the most, the worse part? It was completely rigged by the team's commander, and the engineer is the newest member, with them still recovering from the loss of the last one...

...And that's where Skip, Tazer, Razor, and Sparks all come into play.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I know, short. But hey, that's a prologue for yeah. Any who, I don't really have a lot of ideas as of this moment, but if y'all wanna hit me up overtime and show me how I can make this baby 20 chapters (At least that is my goal for this story as of now) be my guest as we go along, though do expect hiatuses once I run out of ideas….
> 
> Any who, i'm done here, this was actually published around July 31st, the day Aliens in the Attic came out (11 years after that). So i'm going to publish the 5 chapters I made so far now.
> 
> Don't forget to review! It'll help me a whole lot!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO 20TH CENTURY STUDIOS, REGENCY ENTERPRISES, AND (To a lesser extent…) DISNEY!


	2. Skip To The Good Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Skip of Team 9.2B had never won a single mission, but with a chance encounter with Element to decide whether or not he'll lead, a devious plan might just get him the slot.

**_Chapter 1 - Skip to the Good Bit_ **

* * *

478 years.

478 years of doing this, and not a single time, have I succeeded.

Everyone of my missions failed.

Meaning there is no opportunity open for me to go on a planet-capturing mission.

What a wonderful world we all live in, huh?

I sit here, in the library, thinking about what the heck I am gonna do with the team I occupy.

Earth is supposed to be invaded in 6 months, and today either General Element or I shall be selected…. For once, I do not think I shall be selected.

I believe I need to introduce myself, the name is Skip. Commander of Team 9.2B of the Zirkonian army. We usually do smaller missions, like receiving treasures or saving kidnapped Zirkonians, usually stuff nobody is a huge fan of. Never before we have done a planet-capture mission, and I mostly blame it all on my teammates.

Talented, yet they somehow keep on messing up.

Take Tazer and Razor for example, my sniper and assassin in the team, they just keep on arguing on who is to blame, for all of the missions, and it has officially gotten to the point where I officially had enough of this deck!

I swear, if I can get rid of them for more talented folks, I would, but hey, all of them don't trust someone who just begs to be a part of critical missions, only to be rejected, right?

Our engineers, they always wind up missing, leaving us behind, or sometimes even committing suicide….. WHAT? How does a Zirkonian commit suicide if life is so painful for-

Oh wait, now I know why….

Because certain engineers want us to leave the species we're killing at certain points alone and safe!

What crybabies.

I always tell myself to quit this game of the same old bull and just go back to mopping floors in bathrooms, but this…. Oooh boy, this was my dream job! And now that I got it, there is no way that you can ever make me give it all up.

I have been waiting for another Earth invasion to come with my name on it, I can't let it all go to waste.

It looks like I need to do something about it.

* * *

Later that night, I got to preparing, I knew what I needed to do, I would poison Element and just pretend that he suddenly died of a heart attack, and I was there to witness it all.

The shake itself is disguised as your typical blueberry milkshake, I mixed in my signature Jaymorniko poison with it hidden in the bottom of the shake. I have got to admit, looking back at my creation once I was done, I really was satisfied with how it has turned out, it may not be the very best, but it is to this day my best work yet.

Since I have no family, no friends, and no girlfriend (Disgusting…) I decided to let the TV doze me off, as I normally do.

* * *

Sunrise comes… I am ready to see the light.

Since we are supposed to have a private breakfast beforehand, this should be a piece of cake.

I made sure to visit the memorial/grave of Mokusei, the first commander to ever reach our history, one more time. She made a sacrifice in the Zirkonian and Mystikoko war, to protect us. I myself thought it was selfish of her to do something like that at first, but now, I envy her. I just hope she grants me with good luck, for once in my life.

I enter the building, and after checking in, I just wait for a while, bored out of my mind, looking for something to entertain myself with.

I may or may have not dozed off after a while.

* * *

After a long while of what seemed like forever, Element finally arrived, and we were sent to our private room for breakfast.

'Time to start some conversation.' I tell myself.

"Sooooo, Element, this mission, it's huge, right?" I ask.

"It's supposed to be, as I hear." he responds. "Apparently whoever get's the mission gets a shot of finding the rumored engineer who possibly faked his own death…"

Great. Now I'm interested in this so-called death faker.

"Engineer, faking his death….?"

"It was never qualified if he really did it, he was just presumed dead, Skipper." Element continues. "Besides, the rumor has only been spread to us commanders. Everyone is dying to get a hold of him and give him the punishment and torture he deserves."

Damn, now I am so glad I decided to go ahead and make the poison drink. That engineer is as good as mine. Just like this mission.

"Sounds… Interesting." I lyingly say.

* * *

We then begin to shake hands as we go off to the dining room, I look around, making sure no security cameras are around, and luckily for me, no cameras were around whatsoever, it was only the two of us.

Perfect, a clean murder without anyone knowing.

"Woah woah woah…" And speaking of the devil, Element is opening his mouth. "Where the heck are the drinks?"

"Ahem!" I clear my throat, revealing the shake. "I brought this for you. Sort of a good luck charm."

"Ahh, blueberries… My favorite."

We then sit down, with my own drink in hand, we toast.

"May the best man be chosen." Element says.

"May the best!" I respond, with that, we drink and eat, as I await the results of my actions. I made sure to wear gloves throughout all of this, so nobody notices my DNA when they examine it.

After a while, Element begins choking, clearly struggling with trying to keep himself alive, as he falls and glass begins to break, I quickly finish my food, and stand just as soon he pulls the treats down, as he tries to go after me, he dies shortly after.

I make sure he isn't breathing, and he isn't.

Finally, after 478 years, my life will finally reach it's peak.

'One down, one is left.' I tell myself, throwing the gloves out of a window.

* * *

I then enter the office of Plexus, our current emperor.

"Commander Skip, right?" he asks me, I nod to make sure. "And…. General Element?"

I put on my best sad face, and respond to his question.

"Oh, great emperor! Something terrible has happened to him! Tragedy during breakfast! He died via heart attack! It was unexpected, I tell you!"

"Oh my... How can something like this happen?"

"I don't know! It was so unexpected, and it all happened so fast! It seems like you're gonna have to choose me!"

It was silent for a long while, making things intense.

"So it would seem." Plexus responds. "Commander Skip of Team 9.2B… Congratulations. You are now a part of the Earth mission."

Mission accomplished. These Earthlings now officially have no idea what's coming toward them.

"And from what I hear, you have no engineer, correct?"

"That's right, sir." I answer.

"Today must be your lucky day then. We have been looking for him for a long while."

The engineer is finally revealed toward me. Of course, he would have four-arms, but I would never expect him to have these huge amber-hazel-like eyes, which I can only assume is him usually dressing in brown and green clothing.

"This fellow is named Sparks. He suddenly disappeared shortly after his parents' death. For about 10 years now, he has been presumed dead. He was survived by his wife and 3 children. Surely, since a relative of yours told him about the fate of his parents, you have known about him."

"I actually have no idea. I have only heard of him via the news after he disappeared, I never really thought of him afterwards."

"Well, I think I found an anomaly in the middle of Irumpia. An alien's paradise. When I was just spying on…. Some girls for research... I spotted this."

Nevermind his weird girl addiction, he zoomed into the image, and there he was, sitting on top of the apartment complex next to the one Plexus was focusing on.

"I didn't wanna tell anyone about Sparks' runaway fiasco, because then everyone would go on a manhunt for him." he continues. "But now that we found someone for the Earth mission, I think he should be the engineer for you, since he is wicked talented from what I was told by fellow Zirkonians."

Jackpot. Everything was about to change for me.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here we go! The first chapter that is set from Skip's POV! Tazer is next! I actually tried to capture him well.
> 
> Also, I do wanna mention, while I don't really think anyone would be all that interested in a Aliens in the Attic fanfiction in 2020, I'm admitting in all seriousness, where else are you gonna get a full-on original story based around the aliens instead of the rehash of the movie, incest, or typical love story set during the film? Nowhere. Not all of them are bad, from what I have heard from, but I wanna do something different. Try to see if people would be interested in Skip, Sparks, Razor, and Tazer.
> 
> But we shall see how this turns out.
> 
> Reviews are highly recommended! They help me improve!
> 
> I do not own anything except for Element, Mokusei, and the Mystikokos! Everything else belongs to 20th Century Studios, Regency Enterprises, and Disney!


	3. A Tazer To The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like it is just another day for Tazer, the sniper of Team 9.2B, just going down to the bar to eat a couple of wings and maybe snatch a chick, or is it?

**_Chapter 2 - A Tazer to the Heart_ **

* * *

Whenever someone comes up to me with a question, like, "Tazer, how in the rings of Zirkon did you manage to get all of these scars, tattoos, and still manage to survive while taking numerous of protein bars and exercising for every day of your life?"

Well, for that particular question, I can answer, it was to prepare for the moment that my team would finally be allowed to the planet known to me as a tiny burning flame that is ready to grow larger and larger, until finally, it manages to take the entirety of the spot it is burning up, that it becomes a whole new paradise that will make even the soft-spoken jealous!

The planet I am referring to? Earth.

So I trained, I was literally trained for battle, as I was born to a well-known commander, I was taught every single thing I knew about battle and war from not only him, but the best of the best.

That leaves me with the question, "Why the heck do we always fail?"

The answer lies within the fact that I am stuck with the worst partner in crime ever.

Razor, the self-proclaimed mistress of the team, and is always showing up, filing her nails, and overall acting like a total drama queen and basically the worst excuse for acting like a total teen.

Another question lies into my mind everytime I think of her and her being such an annoying teammate…. "If you hate her so much, why do you secretly love her?"

I used to always drop by the Cyaokinya bar every night after training, they are perfectly content with having me here, I know that they secretly do love me.

But when I first met the girl, while I did find all the flaws on the get-go during our first ever mission as a team, she felt different from the other girls i've met. She is spunky, fashionable at times, highly trained in martial arts, and has the qualifications that every girl should have, especially here in Zirkon. A rich family and all.

I always shrug it off, and….. WAIT.

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT.

I'm thinking of her beauty now, am I?

Does she even know that a gun shouldn't just be used just for show and tell?

It's a deadly weapon! Anyone who manages to get hit by it will be dead, or it used to, now we're getting an even cooler one. Well, that is if Commander Skip manages to get his hands on the mission. It's supposed to take down any human on sight just by aiming it toward its neck, and then, like a puppet, you can move in anyway you want!

I already know I am gonna have a great time with that gun.

But for now, here I am, jobless, doing some jobs for the sectors here and there, but we mainly didn't get any interesting missions lately, maybe once or twice every two months we get one, but guess what? We mainly fail.

I was told this time would be different, though a part of me doubted it, Element is literally up in his alley! Taking missions and taking down the enemies, all with success!

It should be painfully obvious who will get the job!

I guess I have nothing better to do other than to rant and rant, lying in my usual bed, I am completely home alone, my roommates are out doing some sort of interview for Good Morning Zirkon.

Guess I should stop by to see some old mates… Or in this case, chicks.

* * *

Grabbing my stuff, I made my way over to Cyaokinya, I have got to admit, for a long while I haven't been there, I guess I just felt like hanging out with some of the hot babes over there, and maybe stuff myself with some chicken wings.

A part of me knows that since I am on a protein diet, I should stop this chicken wing addiction I have, but in any case, to me it feels right, okay?

After passing through building by building, I finally arrive, and almost instantly, one of the waitresses notices me.

"Holy bangarangs… Hey everyone! Tazer's here!" she says, and everyone gathers around, surprised to see me return to the bar, wanting my autograph and all that, since, out of all of the current three members in my team, I just so happen to be popular.

I'm really living the good life here!

"Thank you! Thank you all! I'm here until the end of the training sec!" I mention out loud.

"You mean, like the Earth mission, right?" Some kid asks me, a part of me is thinking; 'Who let their kid in here?'

"You got that right kiddo… If we get it! Come on people, give me some luck here!"

"No worries, Taz!" A teenager says. "We'll be rooting for you all the way through!"

"TAZER! TAZER! TAZER! TAZER!"

What can I say? The crowd loves me!

* * *

After a long while, I enter the V.I.P table, the place where all the cool kids hang out, and I just so happen to be cool!

"The usual, sir?" the waitress asks me.

"You got that right."

"Alright, hang in there!"

So… I wanna make a few predictions.

First of all, this so-called engineer we're gonna get.

I highly doubt it's gonna be the runaway.

I bet it's gonna be someone worth while, someone strong, confident, has a very high-self esteem, and proves all of his worth, someone who won't go ahead and jump off a cliff. Someone who is loyal to his team. Someone who is well-aware of the whole engineering process, and is perfectly content with enslaving humans.

Enslave…. Humans… I love it when both of these words are smashed together! It sends shivers down anyone's spine, but not mine! It makes my heart sour in a blaze of fire!

Ahem, where was I again?

Oh yeah, predictions.

Anyway, about my future with Razor…

I don't know why I feel these feelings, but something recently popped up, a voice in my mind going something along the lines of this;

'You should take her out.'

Wait…. WHAT?

What am I saying? Taking her out, are you kidding? I would never be with some idiot self-centered brat like her! All she does is cry cry cry, moan, moan, moan, file her nails, do everything her own way!

I mean… York! Why does she even think that way? She is literally a teenager! She probably hates my guts as well! So there is no possible way we would go out, and it'll be a success! It'll just bomb harder than Pluto!

"Here you go, Mr. Tazer!"

My wings and beer… Finally!

Before you ask, yes, I drink alcohol on certain occasions… This being one of them.

"Thank you, madam!"

She giggles a bit as she walks off, see? Why can Razor be like her?

Whatever, just eat.

And so I dig in, eating as many wings as I could, everyone could be watching me.

I have absolutely no idea what the invasion will bring, nor if we will even manage to get to it… But all I know is that if we do, we get the right engineer, a certain girl tries to stay out of the way, and we manage to get the best of the best training that this planet can give us, it'll be a piece of cake.

But, seriously… Us? Earth? Building this Sizematron thing? To ultimate success? HA! Not in a million years!

I begin drinking my beer, minding my own business, I mean, it's not like something is unexpectedly gonna-

"We interrupt this football game for an important announcement!"

I didn't even get to finish my monologue, you robot drone for the news!

"It has apparently been confirmed that General Element has died via heart attack, and Commander Skip of Team 9.2B, alongside his cohorts, Tazer and Razor, will be leading the Earth mission!"

The crowd begins to cheer, as I begin to spit out my beer, in absolute shock.

"HOLY SH-"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Welp! Here you go! A delve into the mind of Tazer! It was hard trying to capture his character, but hey. I tried. Razor is gonna be next, I took reference from the beginning of the "Behind the Zirkonians" short for her chapter, and keep in mind, that one will take place the day before, with her probably narrating about how this turns out to be some sort of miracle or something, idk.
> 
> Read and Review! It'll help me improve!
> 
> I do not own anything except for some of the places and characters! Everything else belongs to 20th Century Studios, Regency Enterprises, and Disney!


	4. Razor-Sharp Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she sees her own commander on the TV, explaining that he actually got the position to invade Earth, Razor, the assassin of Team 9.2B, recounts the bingo day she just so happens to attend the day before.

**_Chapter 3 - Razor-Sharp Claws_ **

* * *

There he was.

On the television screen, staring right in front of me with that grin on his face, and all confidence when he is being interviewed.

That mad-lad actually did it.

He actually somehow got the position to lead the next Earth position.

I am actually a part of Skip's team, the name is Razor. The assassin, using nails as my weapon.

I'm like a deadly ninja in the night, ready to strike when the time finally comes.

Unfortunately, my teammates aren't like me, Tazer thinks he is this Mr. Know it All when it comes to weapons, when really he likes them because he can kill whoever comes his way with them, while every last engineer of our's has either thrown their lives away, became pacifists, or become something those pathetic humans call a "Amber Alert".

Hopefully whoever this Sparks is that Skip is talking about brings at least some good luck.

I see this as a coincidence. Something that was brought within good luck, not from Skip or Tazer, nor someone else in Zirkon… But me.

Last night, at a bingo session… I usually go to one of those, usually to help Plexus win.

I can't help myself but to think about that night.

* * *

I was shopping beforehand. I have a style that is all my own, whenever I am not in a blue suit, you'd see me wearing the best of the best when it comes to trends, but with what we like to call a "Razor-Sharp touch".

Anyway, I was there, minding my own business, when suddenly I got the call from good ol' Plex himself.

"Razor." He told me. "Tonight's the big night. Be there or be square."

I gotta admit, I do like it when he gets a little bit playful, seems like I am the only one who gets this treatment since I am his lucky charm.

So I quickly got everything back to my home, a nice mansion that my family got for me, complete with butlers and all, and changed from a casual everyday dress with a leather jacket into my battle attire, and with that, I got in the limo, ready to go.

* * *

As soon as I have arrived toward the building, I can already see the games go down between two other Zirkonians, all I could think of was that this must've been a busy night, because somehow, somewhere, everyone was placing their bets in for the near future, at least, that is what I have thought in the first place.

I can only assume they want a normal bingo game going down, that has stakes and all that, it's pretty amazing, actually, how despite us being a very hostile species, we still have time for such a old man game such as bingo, only instead, we make it like a casino like game. Where there is high stakes, lives on the line, and money to claim.

And tonight, it was no different. I decided to just wait a while, probably getting myself a drink in the meanwhile.

"Hey, i'm just gonna order myself one Pineapple Zombie, with extra ice and throw it in the best cup you've got around here." I've told the clerk. "Oh! Oh! Wait, and one of those lemons on top of it, please and thank you?"

Yes, despite popular belief, we use our manners at times. Weird for folks who like death and gore and all that, but whatever.

All I could really do was sit here and wait till it is time to make my move on the hacking system.

While, yes, I am a good martial artist and assassin that'll probably kill you in your sleep, I am also a really good hacker.

I did get the drink, I always mix my order up when it comes to cocktails such as the Pineapple Zombie, I never order twice unless it is time to reset the whole list. So I drank, and all I can really think of while I was drinking it was that it's nothing more than underappreciated. It had the extra spice and sugar that some of the other drinks were missing, which can either have too much spice or too much sugar. I really don't get why most of the Zirkonian population hate it so much.

But I can only assume that someone must've thought I was really fond of cocktails everytime I go hack during Bingo sessions, because some a-hole saw me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the one and only Razor." he said.

"You know, dude… There is more than one person with my name. Ask the internet! It can pull up numerous people named Razor."

"Yeah, I know, Mrs. Know it All, but you… Hehehehehe… You are one of a kind."

"Oh really? Just because I'm rich, a hacker, a part of an advance team, and most wanted when it comes to people wanting me on their team, doesn't mean I am a one in a lifetime prize."

"But you are! Let's ditch this place Raz-Raz… And who knows? Maybe we can hug ourselves at the depths of midnight."

He made me tick when he called me Raz-Raz.

In that moment, a fight broke down, and the crowd was loving every moment. Keep in mind, Zirkon is different. I knew everyone was rooting for me, I am the superior one around these parts afterall, so with a few moves I got thanks to my Sensei, a bit of good luck, and years of knowing how certain boys work, I beat him faster than a heartbeat. He can try, but with an attitude like his, he can ruin anyone's appetite, and he ruined mine.

"Boom! I win!" I exclaimed, I then noticed that I got a message from the man. "And just in time. Thanks for the time waster, loser!"

As I walked out, I could've sworn that everyone began laughing at him. Serves that creep right.

* * *

I got all of my skills set up, I already knew for a fact that I have studied well in terms of hacking, so I knew what to do, figure out the passcode, enter, and try to find the ways of winning the bingo match.

I typed it in, 4N2P9A56BS.

And there it is. The sinister ways to cheat are all there, written in bold, nobody has ever found out, well, except for me and Plexus, but still, nobody has ever found this out before.

Mokusei would kill me if she were alive today.

Oh well, all I knew at that point was that I got everything Plexus needed.

* * *

I went down to the game, seeing all the commotion going down between the two players, one of them obviously being my part-time boss, and the other being his friend who I forgot the name of so for the sake of this flashback I am just gonna call him Player 2.

"So you like to call yourself the master of Zirkon Bingo, huh?" Player 2 said toward Plexus.

"Well, how else am I supposed to gain all of this money during the late night hours? Just sitting around in the office staring at a wall?"

The crowd laughs, I gotta admit, I may or may not have giggled a tiny bit there.

But my cue was almost there, it's time.

"And it's all because of my lucky charm over here!"

"Razor, huh? Hmph, you at least have standards."

The match between Plexus and Player 2 at that moment was on, everything was leading up to this very match, the bets were all in, though it was painfully obvious who was gonna win. Spoiler alert, it was the former. But still, I don't really remember anything else during the match, except when it was nearing it's close.

I begin to whisper toward my boss. "So, what are you planning on doing with the money this time, sir?"

"To fund the Earth Mission." He whispered back.

"Oh! The decade long mission that we always manage to fail? Cool, cool. You know, this may sound like I am bragging, but can you grant me some sort of immunity and get me out of the current team position I am in and throw me to this Element guy's team? I can be a great addition you know!"

"About that, Razor… I'm thinking about having Team 9.2B go down to Earth as a second option if something were to happen to one of the Team 3.8X members, especially Element."

My heart was skipping even more beats than ever at that moment, I was in shock, surprised he would even consider us despite me being the only one trying.. At least to the two of us we think so.

"By the reigns of Zirkon…. This is… That's great news… I-I mean… We…? Invading Earth…? This is a dream come true, I guess…"

The announcer interrupted our little conversation with the following; "Here we go folks! Sudden death! Brace yourselves!"

"Razor, if your team get's the mission tomorrow morning…" Plexus began to tell me. "I want you and your team to be ready for some serious training. This isn't like your previous missions."

"Uhhh, o-okay sir!" I was too much in shock to even try and get a full sentence out, for once, I was legitimately nervous for the future.

"Oh, and one more thing…"

"Yes sir?"

"The runaway engineer known as Sparks is going to be joining you, if we can find him."

At that moment, I felt like getting a drink and spitting it out. I didn't really know him, nor heard of that name. But all I knew is that whatever the outcome, it can either go really bad, or become even worse.

"Get ready players…. AND GO!" The announcer announced in his own way.

The final game was intense, I tried to keep my hopes up in the meanwhile, nobody can see me as a little coward now. And after a while, I was back to my usual self. But enough about me, after a few rounds, Plexus eventually got the goal, and the money he bidded on.

"ANNNND BINGO!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Plexus laughed over at Player 2, as he took all the money. "Better luck next time mate."

* * *

And now we're here, back at the very beginning, the report is done for now, the soap operas, AKA my guilty pleasures are back on, and I still cannot believe this has happened.

All I can think of now is that whatever the outcome brings, so be it.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And here we go! The second to last 9.2B member to get a prologue chapter that is solely centered on them, Razor, has finally got her chance to shine! I did try and use some of the info I got from her from the Blu-Ray, but hey, I tried, right? Sparks, my personal favorite out of the four aliens, is next, in which I think he might be the easiest to tackle, as I think I know more about him than any of the other three (I did mention he is my personal favorite lol) His will be centered on his life over at Irumpia ever since he ran away after his parents died before he get's captured by some guards sent by Skip (or Plexus) later on in the night.
> 
> Please review! It'll help me improve!
> 
> I do not own anything except for some of the places and characters! Everything else belongs to 20th Century Studios, Regency Enterprises, and Disney!


	5. The Sparks Are Gonna Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would seem like it is another normal day for former engineer/runaway Sparks. But little does he know that he was just picked as the latest engineer apart of Team 9.2B.... And his life is about to drastically change forever.

**_Chapter 4 - The Sparks Are Gonna Fly_ **

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Morning already…? I can't keep the world awaiting me for this long…

I turn the alarm off, but despite my thoughts of me actually trying to get out of bed and doing at least something, I don't want to get out.

I was just having this wonderful dream… I couldn't even remember it to be honest, but a part of me knows that it was amazing.

I don't know the last time I felt this good when I woke up.

Well, I don't know the last time I felt that way since my parents died…

My name is Sparks, 21 years old in Earthling years, 204 in Zirkonian years. Yes, you've heard that right, Zirkonian. I used to have a loving family, a life, I thought I wouldn't mind all the awful things that my species were doing behind the scenes…

Until the day my parents died, of course.

I still have this loss trapped in my heart, and can't let it go to this day.

I was minding my own business one day, until some old man showed up… Telling me what has happened, they were killed in a fire during a gala.

That was when I knew, my species isn't what I think they are.

I felt scared to even move on without the fear of those killers coming for me next.

Even after the funeral was over, I stayed behind, not responding to anyone else.

This loss has taught me a new emotion I've never heard of before up until that night… Sadness.

I was all alone, with nobody out there to comfort me.

I just sat here, and after a while… I began crying for the first time.

Never once have I seen anyone cry.

I just let the tears flow, at the time not knowing what it was, I may have not known why I was 'Leaking from my eyes', but now I know better, I just kept sobbing.

After a while, I decided what to do. When nobody was at my home, I packed my things and ran away.

I knew someone was probably going to go off and look for me, but now, I didn't care.

I've lived in Irumpia for 10 years now, and I admit, I was afraid at first, but now I am completely used to it, and basically, I think this place is way better than Zirkon.

Sure, I may miss my family, but I highly doubt they'll miss me back, I know it won't be a happy reunion if I were ever to return.

I yawn as I continue to try and get ready for the day, I guess a shower could wake me up…

* * *

So I began to take a shower, it feels so good, I think to myself, when all of the laziness of a warm summer day can be fixed with one shower as the water drips onto you.

I let it do so for a long while and get some washing done before I finish it all off and dry off.

* * *

Next up, breakfast.

I recently found this pancakes recipe online, they look so good! I'm basically dying to try them at this point!

I feel like today is the day.

So I began to make it, putting the cooking skills I got from college to good use, like very good use.

I was actually the youngest graduate in the best college in Zirkon, Viviko University. I was on top of my class and had very good brains at such a young age, that by the time I turned into a teenager, I winded up there, where I proved all of my worth.

It was thanks to me receiving such an honor that I got all of my engineer tools from my own parents, I-

I sigh, 'Come on, Sparks, try not to get too distracted.' I think to myself.

So I pulled my focus back onto the pancakes. As they are almost done, I decided to get some tea started.

I always thought tea was better than coffee, as the latter is just too bitter for me.

After I get my dish done, I smile to myself, I feel like I followed every step so well.

I eat for a long while, and again, I'll need to admit, for something I have done for the first time, I feel like I've done a great job. I mean, I'm not a professional or anything, but I still got pretty good after having kids and all.

The thought of them reminded me, I still have no one to share all of this with, even worse, they must be so scared right now, with a sigh, I still need to try and accept the losses I got, even if those kinds of demons won't go away.

Maybe whatever's on TV will help me out. With a click, I begin to browse…

"...And so, with the plans underway, the Victarions plan on invading Mars around-"

Just what I needed, reminders that aliens around the globe won't give up on invading other planets.

_Click._

"...The Fawnikomonos are almost on their way to Venus, hoping that they can dominate the planet with-"

_Click._

"...Though the sources for the Mercury mission are largely unknown at the time, we did manage to get a interview with Tomo, the Lavida commander lead-"

_Click._

"I gotta say, those humans better prepare, because the Zirkonians are apparently going to attempt to take over!"

My eyes widened as I heard this, these were words I never thought I would hear…

"Yep, and Niko, let me tell you, the lineup is a bunch of rookies! The team, 9.2B, consisting of Commander Skip, Sniper Tazer, and Assassin Razor, are planning to tip their hat to the invasion, and they are according to rumors, planning on getting the engine-"

I turn off the TV as quickly as possible. I didn't wanna find out who they were talking about… Whoever it is, they must be afraid.

I guess I could just get started with the chores…

* * *

I obviously begin with the dish I just finished, I do have a few more dishes to get done, and so I do so.

For everything else, I don't really have a whole lot to do, just go out to get myself some supplies, sweep the floors, and get some of the mail. I could've sworn I have heard some whispering and people gossiping whenever I've entered the room, this has never even happened before. But I guess today in particular, whatever they have to say to me, it must be important.

I swear, if it is about the whole invasion thing and me being the engineer they need…

No! It can't be true! I mean, they could be talking about another Sparks, and they have mistaken him for me! I mean, not all of us are one named wonders.

So, as I begin to head back, I try to move fast, ignoring those around me. The last thing I want is to get involved in this.

But that was just during the moment I went out to get some stuff I needed. I have no idea if anyone else whispered when I got my mail.

But at this point, I don't care.

For a while, I just decided to do what I usually do, try and invent while every now and then taking a break, mainly for lunch or dinner.

* * *

Though to be fair, after a very long period of fixing and tinkering, I have finally finished my latest invention.

The Automatic Vacuum 5000.

The name says it all, it can help you vacuum any part of your house, and it automatically detects when something like crumbs for example wind up on the floor!

I gotta admit, I cannot wait to-

_Knock knock!_

"Is this the resistance of Mr. Sparks? Open this door at once!"

Looks like i'll need to test it out… Later.

I gently open the door.

"Yes…. S-sir…?"

My voice trailed off when I saw who it was.

Two Zirkonian guards.

This can't be true.

"Uh… What is it…? What do you want?" I ask.

"You have been chosen by the emperor to serve as the engineer for a critical mission." A guard responds. "Everyone thought you were dead… And so did we."

"Wait… You mean… The mission to Earth?"

The second guard nods.

"Serving for… T-team 9.2B?"

"Yes." The first guard says. "We'll give you time to pack your things."

I gasp a little, I can't believe it… The one thing I was running away from, and I had to be thrown back into this mess! I already know how this is going to go down.

"W-what…? But… I just finished an invention! I don't want anythi-"

"Just accept facts. You have no other choice."

Still in disbelief, I reluctantly go off.

"I'll be down in a few minutes…"

I pack everything I need, some essential, some nonessential.

But on the very bottom, I decided to get something that always brought me comfort. I know, it's embarrassing and it makes me sound like a little kid, but since I am pretty much a coward when it comes to stuff like this, I need it now more than ever.

I quickly grabbed my stuffed bear, I used to call him Jupiter, my parents made him for me and I had him since I was a newborn. So to be fair, I kinda had him throughout my whole life. I once wanted to give him to one of my kids, as I felt like I am now getting too old for stuffed animals, but after my parents died, when I was packing my things to come to Irumpia, I just couldn't let him go. So I brought Jupiter with me. He's the last thing I have to remind me of my parents other than my tools, but still, if I lost this bear or if he got destroyed, I'd have no idea what to do or where to go next during this invasion.

* * *

I finished packing my things, and left my apartment for the last time.

The guards were there, waiting for me.

"Now, let's go. A private jet is awaiting for you." A guard says, I looked back one last time, and got into the van. And as the city flashed before my eyes as I looked out the window, I sigh.

If there's anyone out there that can save me from this mess, they better reveal themselves now.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: FINALLY! THE INTRODUCTIONS ARE DONE WITH THE BEST ZIRKONIAN (As well as the cutest)! And that's where my ideas are beginning to drain, because I have no idea where this story may be heading from this point onward.
> 
> I do have a mindset for the climax and some of the beginning of the next few chapters, but for the middle? My brain is basically dying on me. So I'm taking a bit of a hiatus for a while, hopefully by mid-September I got a mindset on how I want the rest of the story to go, as well as a few viewer suggestions.
> 
> For those with me this far and are just about to follow, I apologize in advance if you have to wait for so long, but if you came from the near future, feel free to carry on. The next few chapters will be up by then… I hope.
> 
> Read and review! It helps me improve!
> 
> I do not own anything except for some of the places and characters! Everything else belongs to 20th Century Studios, Regency Enterprises, and Disney!


	6. Settle In, Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come for the initiation of Team 9.2B, and their first meeting of their newest engineer.

**Chapter 5 - Settle In, Boys.**

* * *

**SKIP'S POV**

The night went on longer than I thought. I feel like I couldn't get any sleep at all…

I guess this whole controlling an Earth invasion thing is pretty exciting to me.

Those humans…. I cannot wait to see them suffer in eternal enslavement and see them die right before my eyes.

Just like everyone over at that gala long ago.

I could've sworn that two of those participants were that engineer's parents… But I could be wrong and just be getting old, with my memories not being as strong as they used to be.

I just hope soon enough they can give me a cool condo or something. Because I am still here in my parent's house, carrying on the final wish they gave to me.

I put on my suit, and look in the mirror. And there I go talking to myself again.

"Taking over the world has never looked so damn good."

* * *

**TAZER'S POV**

"Taking over the world has never looked so damn good!"

I say to myself, I just like to show off, okay? Even if no one's around, I adore to do stuff like that!

Especially now that I got this amazing gun in my possession! I've managed to get it a day early! Can you believe it?

"There's gonna be like, AHHHHHHH! THE ALIENS ARE COMING! And I'll be like, BLAM! BOOM! POW! YOU'RE MINE NOW! And they'll be like-"

"What're you doing?"

This is why doing the large ham act doesn't always work.

"Woah! Therma! Didn't see you there!"

Meet Therma. One of my two roommates. She alongside Fornax are a world renowned celebrity couple. Making me sort of this third wheel.

"So, Tazer…" She began to say. "How does it feel to be stealing the spotlight from us for once? Not that it's any of my business… I'm just curious."

I chuckle a bit. "It feels awesome! Trust me, the day we take over will be forever history! It'll be the best memory I have!"

"Right. Well, if you ever wanna quit, let me know."

"Quit? Ha. This sucker isn't gonna quit anytime soon!"

* * *

**RAZOR'S POV**

I don't know how, nor why, but Plexus gave me a brand new combat suit to celebrate our victory of getting the invasion! It's generous, I think, how someone who thinks of us as losers can at least have that one member they adore. And that's me. It's like I am the daughter he has never gotten.

The butlers, maids, and my family are waiting for me. So I went down and showed off.

"How do I look, boys?"

I can tell most of the butlers are fainting, a girl like me in a suit like that doesn't come along every single day.

The maids are fangirling. I know for a fact they would kill to be in my shoes.

So that left my family. They were the only ones that let words even come out.

"Duuuuuudee….." Shuaxo, my teenage brother says. "You look just like a anime character!"

I blush, he is sort of this otaku. Well aware of some Earth culture. I'm not stopping him, if he likes to gush over chicks who are human and animated, go ahead. At least they are not real, and at the very least I can find some enjoyment in them.

I can tell some of them, like this Evangelion, that it's my kind of planet.

"Look at my baby! All grown up!" My mother tells me. "You are gonna be great out there, Razor! I know you'll find the right resources!"

"No need to worry about me mom. I'll make you proud." I smile, and give them a hug.

* * *

**SPARKS' POV**

I have no idea how long I was asleep for. All I am aware of is that I am in some place I have never been in, a capsule room to put it in a way. Since it feels like a bed but if the room was only a bed.

I open up the door in front of me, and….

"Ah…!" I yelp.

A girl was in front of me… Starring. She was adorable, I gotta admit. She looks a bit nicer than those guards. Only difference between her and other Zirkonians I've met is that… She had hair up in two ponytails, sorta like she had normal hu-man hair, while the other half was like like a squidling's hair The first half is like our normal skin tone, with the ends of it having a black-tone. She is also wearing a school uniform with black and white stockings alongside with sneakers on, putting the cute factor to the maximum. I suppose.

"Good morning Sparks!" She says.

"Uh…." Say something! "G-good morning to you too…." I get out of my bed, and follow the girl as she takes me somewhere.

"First of all, let me be the first to say… Welcome back to Zirkon, and welcome to your initiation day! A few hours ago, you were chosen personally by Commander Skip to invade Earth by building the Sizematron. All of my prayers are going out to you, sir."

"Do, you mean it just for the Earth mission, or for me in general…?"

"Well, a little bit of both, if you put it in a way. Your time in Irumpia lasted a long while, as I heard… And now you are back." She grins.

"I…. Uh…. Eh…."

"Oh…! I guess I should introduce myself! I'm the future engineer, Libra! While I am a high-schooler who is about to enter her senior year, I still managed to land myself this job… For some reason."

Wow, for someone put in a labor like that, Libra does seem pretty happy about what she does for a living.

"When a new engineer is put out for one of our many teams, it's my job to guide them toward the requested team! Now that you're awake, we'd like to present to you…. Your uniform…."

She then opens up a door, revealing my engineer uniform. All my tools are intact in a green and orange like vest, and beneath it there is what seems to be some sort of combat suit with a brownish color, and gravity boots matching it.

"...Ta-da!"

"Woah…! You made this?"

"Nah! The tailors did. Now, get changed! I don't make the rules around here, bud. It's just that everyone is waiting for you, and as much as I like to get to know you… We can't." Libra says to me, and leaves me to get changed.

I look at my uniform again, and sigh.

I am not ready for what is yet to come, and I am not ready to find out what lies ahead.

* * *

**SKIP'S POV**

Where is he? He should've been here a few minutes ago!

I don't know what is going on inside there, but if he doesn't reveal himself sooner or later, i'm going to-

"Heyo!"

I hear a girly voice pierce my ears. Oh, joy, Libra's here.

"Libra has entered the battle!" She says.

"You suck, Libra!" I hear Tazer say, throwing a rock to her, to which she misses.

"Oh yeah smart guy? Well think twice, because after trial and error, I finally managed to get a hold of the engineer! A very talented young lad… Has class and elegance, and over all, just a cool dude! Show yourself, Sparks!"

The one who I can only assume is Sparks comes out. Uniform on and everything, although I noticed he had a bit of trouble getting his vest all the way up. After leaving it the way it is, he looks around nervously.

'Great. He's just like the rest of them.' I tell myself.

I can clearly tell Plexus thinks the same way. You would think that after running away, he'd soon enough have some closure on the whole situation, but nope.

"U-uh…. Hello…. It's really me… I'm Sparks…." His voice trails off a little bit. "It's nice to meet you all…."

"Well, well, well, Little Sparks, huh?" Razor begins as she introduces herself. "The name's Razor! Psst... I guess they should call you Shinji Ikari, because I believe that as soon as we get to building the machine, you'll disobey us!" I immediately facepalm, those Japanese "mechas" are brainwashing her in some sort of way…. "Did I say that out loud?"

I nod. Sparks rolls his eyes.

"Yes you did."

Tazer goes off to take the lead in his own introduction.

"Good lord! Look at you! Did you even eat at all?" He says.

"This bobo here is Tazer." Razor tells Sparks.

"Yep. The one and only sniper in this team! Don't get any ideas to intimidate us and snatch the spotlight just because you came back! Let me tell you something, i've been waiting for this invasion forever! And I am not gonna let it slide now! I swear, if you let us fail, you're going up my-"

"AHEM!" I clear my throat.

"Let me check out what the school girl dragged in."

"He's all yours commander." Both Tazer and Razor move away, dragging an oblivious and distracted Libra with them. I can tell Sparks is nervous about me the most….

Is that so?

"Your…. Commander Skip. Right….?" He asks.

"Woah! He's psychic! Give him a reward!" I sarcastically say. "Booooring….."

He then builds up some sort of confidence.

"I guess you're the failure who never gives up. Funny, how such a beast like you can't get a single kill."

As he grins in a smug kind-of-way, I flinch a little. He's really out there, roasting me on day 1! I keep myself together and try my hardest to get on his good side.

"Look at you! Even 10 years later, you've never changed a single bit! When you ran away for such a stupid reason, I never thought about you being our engineer for this critical mission!"

"Well, when I ran away, I never thought I'd even see people like you again."

"I totally get where you're coming from. Now that you're living it up in Irumpia, you think we're the monsters!"

Sparks gasps. Any and all confidence he had is gone.

"Wh-what? N-no…! It isn't anything like that…!"

"Either way, I'm glad we have you on the team. I know you won't let us down." I grin sinisterly at him.

"You…. You mean it…?"

"Yep. Good to know that we have a _superior_ engineer in our group _for once_. It'll make all of the engineer previouses quiver in fear in the afterlife! That is…. When you eventually give into their beliefs and betray us, and I have no choice but to let you get eaten up by those hu-mans!"

He is now even more terrified. Knew this story would work! I just invented it last night when thinking how I can get the latest engineer onto his feet and obey me.

"All I can say is… Welcome back to Zirkonia, Sparks. I hope you had a great time in Irumpia… Because this time…." I laugh as I walk off.

"You're never going back there."

He could've just gotten into the line with me and the others just as Plexus began discussing, I was too busy listening to him.

"Right…." Plexus began as he rubbed his temples. "I guess you four will have to do it, even if you are sometimes misfits. Settle in, boys, and girl… because it's gonna be a bumpy ride. We plan to invade on this year's Fourth of July, which is about a month in our galaxy, six months in theirs. The clock is ticking. We need to prepare. Starting tomorrow, your training begins. I hope you make the humans suffer."

He grins, and I grin back. I cannot wait for the sweet release of triumph.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: YES! I FINALLY (Sorta) GOT MORE IDEAS ABOUT WHERE THIS MIGHT BE HEADING! I hope you guys are paying close attention to Libra. She's going to be severely important later on in the story. Brace yourselves, lads, because after the next three chapters are out, that's where most of the drama begins to slowly make its way in.
> 
> Read and Review!
> 
> I do not own anything except for some of the places and characters! Everything else belongs to 20th Century Studios, Regency Enterprises, and Disney!


	7. The Interview Part 1: The Shirei-kan and The Sogeki-hei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien Weekly wants to get a interview with the team that will responsible for "Crushing the Earthling's Dreams." With Skip and Tazer going first, they express their opinions on the team and what they will do once they land.

_**Chapter 6 - The Interview Part 1: The Shirei-kan and The Sogeki-hei** _

* * *

**TAZER'S POV**

Apparently, before we could even get settled into our new homes, or even find out if we're getting new homes to settle in, we have been called down for an interview. A special interview that'll take place later on tonight on Alien Weekly.

According to Plexus, he claims that they all want us to go one at a time. With Skip going first, me going after, Razor next, and Sparks being saved for last.

Well, hey, at least it won't result in an argument every 5 minutes between all of us.

They don't know it yet, but I have been preparing for this for like, 5 months now, ever since they first told us Skip is one of the two finalists for the Earth Mission command.

Even if sometimes they can bug me, I knew Fornax and Therma still helped me out with the whole interview process while still being true to myself, they've taught me everything I needed to know.

I didn't even care what the heck the others were talking about, all I paid attention to is my thoughts and how I rehearsed all of these years, even if the questions they might ask me are not even related to the ones I have been asked.

But... Whatever, this interview is just a day one minor setback for us. After this, the true adventure begins!

* * *

**SKIP'S POV**

"Okay you guys, listen up!" I tell my newly formed team.

"Now, we're not here to have fun, you know? This is serious business. They're the big leagues, they want to know every single thing about us! So… I want you all to-"

"Be on our best behavior?" Razor speaks up. "You think we're little kids?"

Of course I don't.

"Ugh… No… But by the way you guys act, it's like you are children."

"Pfft."

"You oughta be lucky I'm going first. So, Tazer; I expect more out of you then to just show off like you're this dumb celebrity over at Earth!"

"No worries, sir!" Tazer spoke up. "I promise that I won't disappoint you!"

I roll my eyes.

"Right, Razor; Just try not to say how much you are superior to us boys… You may be the only female acting like a boy, but this is still a full-on men's country."

"Understood, sir." Razor says, less enthusiastically. "I heard you tell me this plenty of times and I know. I am not just a girl going around showing others who's boss, you know? I have a great fashion sense, I am okay with wearing poofy dresses, I like pink… So…"

"Eh, you've probably told me this a thousand of times but I might have never listened." I then turn to the newbie. "As for you, Sparks… You're new around here, and by the looks of it… You seem to be one of those introverts, so don't screw your interview up! GOT IT?"

"Yes sir…" He says, looking down as I look back. I couldn't really care less, he was the one who ran away and probably fueled a hatred for us in the first place, according to some rumors. So if he wants to kill himself, well, I say he can just wait until after I unleash the flares.

"Good!" I say, almost on cue, it seems like it is my time to get on, as I hear my biography.

"He got his start from mopping floors around the command base, but after he has proven himself around the other commanders, he landed a gig as one of the most potentially next big commanders of all time, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Commander of Team 9.2B, Skip!"

I get out there, and soak in the cheers from the crowd, I feel like this is the first time this has ever happened to me, getting all of the appreciation! It just makes me all of the more excited for when I see everyone bowing down to me, like I am either their ruler, or the one who saved their butts.

"First of all…" Bullet, the very well-known Bhannus host of the show begins to say as I sit down. "I am proud to be the first to say; Congratulations, Skip! I still cannot believe you blew everyone's expectations out of the window, and managed to get the invasion! I honestly thought with all of what Element has done, he'd get the invasion!"

Oh, if only you knew.

"Oh, it was nothing!" I lie. "I mean, Element was getting pretty old anyway. So I guess maybe, as his dying wish when I saw him having a heart attack, I'd do the hard work for him."

"Awww… A dying wish… Okay, so I have a couple of questions to ask you."

"Spit em out."

"Okay, so the first and most important question I need to ask you is this; How does it feel leading a critical mission to Earth?"

"I was born ready for a chance like this, Bull! I mean, it was my life's long dream to do something nobody else can! I remember when my father told me that someday, i'll be able to go from zero to a hero, heh… Look at me now!"

"And how about the current status of your team?"

"Well, they're okay… For a bunch of misfits… Sure, they can get the job done… But almost always, We fail! It's always failures with more failures following the next mission! The only time we succeeded was getting one of our own back or getting some sort of precious thing back! That's it!" I moan in anger and cross my arms.

"But surely, you must think of them as the best of the best, I mean, look! Tazer is practically a celebrity, Razor is, basically someone everyone needs on their team, and not to mention young genius Sparks…"

I look at them, watching from the backstage. Sparks, sitting on a set of boxes, is clearly the only one paying attention, much to my shock. Tazer is polishing his gun while Razor is doing the same, but to her nails. They both stop everything to wave and give a smirk to me. The engineer notices this and shyly waves at me with a smile and giggle.

I then turn back, and give my honest answer.

"Well, for the first two, I pity them, it's not everyday you can get exploited to gossip, but still, they have an easy life! Sparks on the other hand? Well, let's see, once he ran away after his parents died, which by the way, is a ridiculous reason, by the way… I bet he has done nothing to help his sorry ass out to prepare for something like this, and instead became such a lazy loser. I mean, that runt will get in the way just by the look at those big amber eyes! He's no warrior, he has no military training, he only passed by college because of sheer good luck! I say since I was clearly told that whoever got him onto the team, he was going to get the torture he deserves, and if you ask me… If that is the only way he'll listen to me and not kill himself like every other engineer, then he deserves whatever happens to him."

I grin at him, almost sinisterly.

Bullet just shrugs it off. "Understandable. We all feel like we need to take some desperate measures every now and then, right?"

"Exactly."

I look back. Tazer and Razor look at me with an approving look.

Tazer whistles in excitement. "That's our commander right there! HE'S OUR LEADER!"

I gotta admit, I do like his optimism.

"Not bad!" Razor exclaims. "We might have a chance at winning this time!"

Wow, I hope she means it this time around instead of being sarcastic.

Sparks meanwhile has a look as if he just witnessed a cringy teen idol singing a horrible song at first, before I turned to him, at that moment an angry and betrayed look invaded his face, crossing his arms as he began to speak.

"Just so you know, after all this is over… I won't be staying with you." He says as he turns his head, closing his eyes in the process, looking like a queen bee. I honestly had no idea how I heard it over the crowd chattering and cheering, but for some reason, my sperm must've attended the school of hearing things, since I heard him loud and clear.

I can already tell he's going to get on my nerves.

* * *

**TAZER'S POV**

Commander was amazing! He answered every single question like he is the boss, in which, yeah, he sort of is. But still! I can't help but approve of every word he speaks!

I don't know why everyone is not a huge fan of him! He is amazing! The best commander a guy can ask for!

Finally, he's getting the respect he deserves!

I on the other hand during the commercial break, have been rehearsing one more time in front of the mirror.

And finally, my time has come.

"Alright Tazer, I hope those skills from your fancy roommates have been coming into hand, if you know what I mean." Skip says as I walk out.

"Oh trust me, it's hard living with people who can be stuck-up bitches sometimes!" I point out.

Razor and Sparks meanwhile just groan and roll their eyes at our apparent Earthling profanity use, so what if humans use them and they can be strictly forbidden at any moment, like in a law sense? They are so fun to use!

"Go out there and knock Bullet dead!"

It was dead silent, before the two of us laugh for a long while until a certain someone chirps in.

No, I don't mean Razor. She's probably done so she probably requested someone to do her makeup or some girly shiza like that.

"This isn't funny you guys…!" Sparks exclaims.

We stop. Skip groans. "Don't you know anything about a figurement of speech? He isn't actually gonna kill him! You dumb fish out of water!"

The rookie just sighs, and walks off somewhere else. "I'll be over in the back..."

"TRY NOT TO SWEAT IT, ROOKIE!" I say, with him only looking back once. "I KNOW SKIP MAY BE A TOUGH GUY, BUT HE REALLY IS A SOFTIE!"

"Eh… We shall see… Anyway…" Skip says to me. "Good luck out there."

"He is a military born man who is tough to the bones and would do literally anything to get his hands on the best of the best weapons in the entirety of Zirkon! With a great diet to boost and a great workout technique, here's your sniper; Tazer!"

As my little bio ends and Bullet calls out my name, I get out there with a battle cry.

"HUWAAAAAAA! I HAVE ARRIVED! WOOOOOOO!"

I soak in the crowd's cheers, as if I was a wrestler for a moment, even allowing some signed pictures of me I have bringed with me to the crowd, finally sitting on the couch.

"So, I hear that you're the one that is the most excited out of everyone in this group to invade, am I correct?" he begins.

"Oh yeah, Bull!" I say. "You see, it has always been my life's long dream for our team to go out there and make some names out of ourselves, you know? Like some sort of super-hero thing! Only except we are not taking down the alien bad guy, we're the alien bad guys!"

I laugh, the audience joins in.

"Right, right, so… What about the new Howler ? I hear it's quite a hypnotizer for the humans!"

"You mean like this?"

I reveal the gun to everyone, they all roar in excitement.

"This is the latest gun in the library, and we're the first ones to ever get their hands on such a baby!" I say. "It has the latest state of the art bullets, so any human who comes near us and they are facing another person via the neck, it can fire up toward them, and with this mind control… Uh… Controller…"

I show off the controller for a moment.

"We can take those suckas down and use them as our own! We are becoming larger than life, and it feels so good! To all of those Artomokis watching this, eat your hearts out!"

"Okay, okay! Now… What do you think of how everything will go down when you first land on Earth?"

"Well, we're definitely gonna take real good care of those puny humans, first of all, make them our slaves and all! They will help us lead us to Sizematron, and with that, everything will go according to Skip's plan! We build the machine, Skip grows into a giant, he unleashes the beacons, and then once the fleet arrives, we'll invade the Earth and crush the Earthling's dreams! I absolutely cannot wait to see the look on those pathetic excuses for a species faces when we kill them if they refuse eternal enslavement! It'll be absolutely priceless!"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welp, I am just gonna spit it out right now… Do expect some delays, because I wanna mainly focus on some Netflix trip I began this week. I am currently watching "The Office" as we speak, and I don't really know if I wanna juggle that and this fanfiction both at the same time, especially if people are only gonna view it and have that be the end of it.
> 
> Look, I really want this fanfiction to be the next big thing. I really do, but like I said before, I don't really know if anyone is gonna be all that interested in an AITA fanfic in 2020. Plus there is the fact that I constantly run out of ideas, but still. If you want a jist of what Chapter 7 will be all about, basically in a nutshell; It'll be the interview for Razor and Sparks. That's sorta all I can give to you right now.
> 
> I am fully aware this may sound like I am seeking attention. But at least give some sort of review or fav. Just so I can know that at least people are reading this passion project of mine that I have wanted to happen via movie for a long time, but to no avail.
> 
> But hey, I wanna give at least thanks to the 6 people who gave this one hits. I am eternally grateful for you guys. Keep it up!
> 
> And one more thing, I don't really recommend it, but if you are reading this without knowing anything about Aliens in the Attic itself, well, it's on sale on digital platforms, so you can rent it over there! Again, don't recommend it since I'd prefer you'd read this first and see the film after, but hey, you can at least get a idea of what I am referencing to like the Engineer Previous and all that.
> 
> I do not own anything except for some of the places and characters! Everything else belongs to 20th Century Studios, Regency Enterprises, and Disney!


	8. The Interview Part 2: The Asashin and The Enjinia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alien Weekly interview continues. Razor and Sparks are next, with a dummy blowing up into smithereens by the woman and the man having regrets.

_**Chapter 7 - The Interview Part 2: The Asashin and Enjinia** _

* * *

**RAZOR'S POV**

Jeez, talk about Mr. Show Off. Tazer basically only cares about himself, he was just talking about enslaving this, guns that, we're here not just to make human slaves, you know? Have you ever heard of something called 'Searching for a new home', dude?

All I cared about during this was that I was next. I didn't care if I went ahead and winged it, I have done this before.

Like numerous times beforehand.

"Alright, Razor…" Skip begins as Tazer begins to get off of the stage and go do his own thing by impressing the makeup artists or someone else like that.

"Tazer was… Well, eh…. But still, he was fine. Now I believe that you can be the one who has potential."

Wait. I'm confused.

"Didn't you say earlier that just-"

"Forget that! I don't care if both of you are mediocre in terms of your skills, but please… Don't be a showoff…"

"Okay….."

"...She is a worldwide phenomenon! But don't let those good looks fool you, she can scratch you in three seconds flat, please welcome our assassin; Razor!"

I knew it was my time to shine after Bullet finished my prologue which I completely knew I forgot about the first half, but I didn't care no matter what. I went out anyway, waving a bit, just walking as anyone who is more mature would, silently taking my seat.

"So Razor…" Bullet begins. "How does it feel to not only be the lone female of the group, but also to be a famous figure in the group?"

"Well, I do know it's an honor, but I also know for one thing that being the so called celeb even though all that I have done is be in one advance team to another, would get the commander off of my back most times. But I don't mind the boys, even though sometimes they can be stupid… Like a certain someone…" I say as I make my eyes focused on Tazer, who is already doing push ups for the makeup artists. "They still are the best of the best around, even if we cannot get a single mission done."

"And what about your nails, do you think they can be useful, even when taking down humans?"

"Most definitely." I grin while the crowd gasps, I chuckle as I begin rambling. "You see, nails have something different from a knife or a katana or a sword. I think it can get the job done much quicker, the scars it can leave is even more brutal, when you know, it's coming from a female alien… And while yes, I can punch and kick my way out of certain problems, with my kung-fu training and all, I still think I should take my role as assassin seriously. Which is why, these babies are the best weapons a gal can ask for."

I show off the newly polished nails to everyone, including Bullet.

"Oh-oh-okay! We normally don't do this type of stuff, but in case any other people who are still doubting your skills are watching… We'd like to do a demonstration. You got that?"

"Oh I was born ready! Bring in the victim!"

I get up, ready to go, turning back to Skip, the only one watching as he smirks, turning to tell Tazer and Sparks to come watch what I was about to do to…

...A dummy used for driving tests.

Well, it is human, so it'll have to do. I turn and prepare. I know I can faintly hear Skip laughing in sheer unbelievability that I was about to do this.

"Watch and learn! You son of a B!" I begin beating the dummy a pulp, as the crowd cheers and chants my name, I rip all of it's stuffing out, now I am feeling good. Whenever I do this, it get's me pumped up for whatever tomorrow will wind up bringing to the table!

"I WIN! WOOOOO!"

Jeez, I really am acting like a total idiot. Am I?

* * *

**SPARKS' POV**

So, if you ask me what I think of everyone… Well, they're exactly how I expected them to be.

Razor is someone who acts like she thinks she can beat anyone in a battle, Tazer is a complete and total idiot who just wants guns, and Skip is without a doubt, the worst person I've ever met. I don't know how he ever wanted me to be in the team in the first place if I'm just being punished for a decision I made because I was finally seeing the true colors of my species.

But still, I was forced back here in the first place… For some reason. I still don't really know the exact reason why out of all of the engineers to ever exist, they decided to choose me.

I just sit, waiting for the interview to begin for me.

"And last, but certainly not least, comes the latest member of the group!"

That must be my cue.

I was about to head off, until Skip stopped me.

"Hey. Listen up. I am about to risk everything for your selfish butt. This is the beginning of a new era for you. So i'm only gonna say this once… Do not mess this up. Got it?" He barks at me.

"Y-yes sir…." I responded back. He then gives me this, uncomfortable smile. You know what I mean, that kind of smile that only a guy who says he's giving out free candy, when really, he is just kidnapping children gives out. _That_ smile.

"Great! Now give it your all!"

And with that, he walks off.

"...He recently came back to his hometown after being selected to be the engineer, ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that you have all become the very first to witness the first public appearance of Sparks after 10 years of going M.I.A!"

I come out slowly, being nice and friendly, waving toward everyone, softly saying "hello" to them.

Someone has to do it.

I take my seat, and Bullet begins talking to me.

"So, Sparky… Can I call you that?"

"Oh… Uh… Sure…"

"Great! So Sparky, let's get this out of the way, do you remember what it was like on your way to the military base?"

"Well, I can't really recall, Sir… All I remember is that I just finished this invention, when these guards showed up at my door, that was when I first found out about all of this... They then sent me out to some sort of airport on some sort of ship… That was when I wound up falling asleep…"

"Oh-oh-oh! Getting some assistance on your trip? Damn, wish the same thing can be said about my trips…"

I giggle at the response. "Heheheh… Yeah… They were surprisingly cool with me…"

"Anyway, moving along, what are your expectations going into the mission?"

"Well, I suppose that if none of the hu-mans that I hear about get in the way, it'll almost be super easy… I mean, all I really need to do is build the machine…"

"Right, and you were once considered the best of the best out of all of the engineers, right?"

"That'd be correct, sir. I used to work full time, using my free time to figure out some theories, like a scientist, you know? I was actually supposed to be one at some point until I ultimately decided to go with my parent's wishes to become one. Ever since that point until the day I ran away, I built the greatest weapons for the troop. I mean, ask anyone who has used them."

"Great, great, do you have any regrets about the runaway, while we're at it?"

"Well, I do have one… I overheard the guards saying something about some sort of punishment, that I deserve one… I might never see my family again… I knew they'd be fine without me as I left… But at times, I just lie in bed, thinking, 'Will they neglect me?' 'Will I be executed if I winded up failing upon the mission itself?' 'Is the rest of my life going to be filled with nothing more but this bad luck'? That's the very last thing I want… To fail it all. I really want a chance to shine now that I am in an advanced team, or squadron, whatever you wanna call it. I just feel like a robot, a wild untamed animal, a bug, a fish out of water, or even a alien when I am with these guys… They're completely out of my league… I just… I just don't know what to do… I feel like I don't want to fight."

I look down, trying my hardest not to show any sort of tears in front of everyone. It's dead quiet. Until Bullet speaks up.

"Well, maybe you should fight. After all, isn't your species well-known for that?"

I look up.

"I…"

"Sparks?"

I sigh, and get up.

"I'm sorry… I'm not doing so well… I gotta go."

"Okay then… Let's just leave it at that."

I notice everyone else in front of me.

"I'll meet you all outside, guys."

I can tell everyone else was confused and maybe even angry, I wasn't so sure. Plexus on the other hand, who was watching us the entire time, looked back.

"Hey, Sparks." he begins, in a concerning voice. "If you're not up to it, we can-"

"I'm fine." I respond, letting the door slam shut behind me.

I sigh, and go off to the men's room, and think of everything.

I know this is going to go horrible for me. I know something bad is going to happen, and it'll be my own fault. I'm not like the rest of the team, I'm a klutz, a nervous wreck, a wallflower, someone who stands out of the crowd. It's like they always say, a Zirkonian who is brainy, considerate, and peaceful is hardly a Zirkonian at all….

And I am all of these things.

I never should've ran away.

That is what pushed the gods of the galaxy over the edge.

It's my fault for being such a weakling. My mistake of abandoning my species when they needed me the most is the reason why I am in this mess.

"What have I done….?" I softly speak to myself, while looking in the mirror.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED….** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am finally back! I kinda had a spark of hope for this, and I decided to continue to do this! Same as per usual, I will update every single Friday.
> 
> I don't really have a whole lot to say, I am still trying to figure out how Chapter 8 will play out. I do have the idea it'll be the few hours after the interview is done and over with.
> 
> And that is basically it! Whatcha think so far? Love it? Hate it? Let's talk about it! Read and review!
> 
> I do not own anything except for some of the places and characters! Everything else belongs to 20th Century Studios, Regency Enterprises, and Disney!


	9. "You Are Not Alone."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple dinner goes a long way, as Libra gives Sparks a friendly reminder than now, he will no longer be alone, even if everyone else abandons him.

_**Chapter 8 - "You Are Not Alone."** _

* * *

_**SPARKS' POV** _

I ignored everyone around me as we were on our way back to Zirkon, sitting all by myself. I gotta admit, I am very good at hiding my true emotions after the whole thing. Faking happiness and all of that, especially after hearing about this engineer previous story.

My whole body shivers in fear as I think of that… Once again, thinking to myself, will that be me?

What if the earthlings greet us like they do in the films? With guns and weapons, just ready to kill us on the count of three?

What if it is true, that they boil innocent engineers like me, into a crispy tender meal, and eat us all up?

I sigh, and stare out of the window, despite all of the rumors, I still know one thing…

"Hu-mans are so interesting…" I whisper to myself. Knowing the others, clearly fighting over something, are not interested at all, so none of them ever heard me.

* * *

We soon arrived back on our own little planet, each getting out of the private limbo one at the time.

"Alright you four, listen up." Plexus begins. "We have a big day ahead of ourselves, it'll be your first official day of training. You hear?"

"We hear!" We say in unison.

"Right! Now… Skip get's the luxury treatment. He'll be over at one of Zirkon's finest hotels!"

"Oh my Kell… You don't mean…." Skip says, almost in an excited voice.

"Yep, you'll be staying over at the Eden Hotel in the largest room on the top floor, over a billion Jorrikas!"

"YES! Take that god! I proved you wrong! My parents are going to spin in circles in their graves when they find out about this!" He says as Plexus throws him the key and leaves.

"Tazer, Razor, you'll just be having the same life you have always had. You two, someday i'll give you a room of your own, but for now, just go home."

"I am perfectly okay with that." Razor says as she leaves.

"Well…. Alright…" Tazer speaks up, and walks off. "Guess I'm training at the dumpster in the early hours!

"As for you, Sparks…" Plexus comes up to me. "I hate to do this as much as you hate me for doing this to you, but I have no other choice to follow the commander's orders. You are forbidden to ever return to your family unless you succeed in this mission."

My world was turned upside down at that very moment, I already know they are never, ever going to forgive me.

"As for Skip's request on where you'll be staying, I will be sending you off to an old abandoned minka that was rumored to be cursed to the original owners. You are free to get whatever materials you may need, but just remember, this isn't like Irumpia. You have a responsibility.

"I know, sir…" I respond. He sighs.

"Look, Sparks, I didn't wanna tell you this in front of the others.. But I know what it is like to go from a normal person to a nervous wreck when something like this gets thrown in front of you. I swear. I'll try to get someone kind enough to help you out with food and all that if you don't feel like going out."

"Yes, Sir…"

"But seriously, if you feel like you are not up for it, then I have the perfect replacement all set up for you. It's all up to you. But remember..." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's for the best that you stick around. Some miracle will come your way, and it might be for the best of anyone else around you."

At that response, I gulp. If it's for the better of everyone, and for the best of me, then I'll accept my fate. Even if it comes at a deadly price in the end.

"I'm not going to run away, sir. I'll do it." I speak up.

"Really? You were acting down on your luck a few hours ago!"

"But I still feel like this was all thrown to me because of me being a runaway. I want to show everyone I am the same old Sparks, but new and improved. That I am not surrendering to any other species around me, human, or non-human. I can survive being on my own without clinging onto my own family, I can survive whatever this commander has to throw at me, so, go ahead. Take me to this minka. I am not leaving this team."

"Oh… Well… Alright… Neon will transport you there. I'll go get your things."

And with that, he walks away, I just stand there, realizing what I have just said.

"I cannot believe it… I'm becoming something I'm not…"

* * *

The ride took us longer than expected, traffic was everywhere, left and right. I didn't really mind it at all though, I was just looking around the city… It has changed a whole lot since I was gone, it was a metropolis now, the buildings are higher than ever, and with it being nighttime, neon lights were glowing everywhere, almost like some cyberpunk motion picture.

It was so beautiful, I thought, how a species who adored battle can invent something like this.

I am more of a nature lover myself, always eating by myself outside back in high school, but this is even better than the city I purposefully trapped myself in for 10 years.

For the first time since last night, I smiled, and looked in awe… Somehow, Plexus seemed to notice.

"First time seeing the city for the first time?"

"Yeah…! I don't know how you guys did it, but it looks so beautiful to look at now!"

"Well, the construction workers know what is for the very best. They know that this maybe Earth in the near future, you know?"

I nod my head, not caring about the invasion or anything. I am just so amazed. I thought it'll still be small, but now it is truly an amazing place to be in.

* * *

We soon arrived in the minka.

"Well, this is it. Welcome to your new home."

I just looked at the house, so I didn't really know what to say in this situation.

"Uh…. T-thank you… I can handle all of this from here."

I grab my luggage and once Plexus is gone, I decide to go in, and look around, it certainly has the feel of a Japanese minka those Earthlings have, except it has a few modern touch ups to make it feel more like our own. I go to the room, and get it all set up, unpacked my stuff, and then I just sigh of exhaustion for the entire day.

Lying down, I just think, this is like, a huge requirement, right? Plus, there is the thing that my teammates are not exactly the kind type, while Plexus on the other hand might only be pretending to be kind toward me. So in conclusion, I feel completely alone in this situation. Hopeless, and not knowing any way to go after all of this is done and over with.

"I'm alone…. Utterly, truly, seriously alone."

* * *

I was just lying there for a while, until I heard something, someone struggling.

" _ **PISS!**_ Why won't this damn thing open?"

I sat up, when I heard who it was.

"Libra?"

I thought, for someone like her, wanting her to be an engineer, she'd be a little more intelligent. No offence to Libra. She still seems clueless, almost as clueless and naive as me.

I go and slide the door itself open.

"I…" She stops her little rant when she sees me. "O-oh…! Sparks! Thanks a whole lot… I have never really been in a place like this before. Anyway, I just came to give you all this! Food, laundry stuff, y'know, stuff to help you survive!"

"Oh… Thank you…"

"Your welcome~! I also brought some dinner, hope ya like the stereotypical burger meal!"

"Well, come in…"

* * *

I watch as Libra dives into her meal, clearly enjoying every bite she eats.

I was hesitant at first, but as I took that first bite, I found myself having the same reaction she had.

"Wow….! This is so good!"

"I know, right? I'll say it now, since you are still the fish out of water around the new Zirkon, this restaurant opened last year, can you believe it?"

I nod, and continue my meal, that is when Libra decides to strike in a conversation.

"Alright… So, I have questions, I bet you have questions about me as well… But lettme get this out of the way… Since pretty much, I never knew the reason why… I get it, it might be… Ehhhh… Touchy… But still, what prompted you to run away to Irumpia?"

I shallow, and put the final half of the burger down, and sign. I wipe away the sauce on my mouth as I begin to speak.

"Well, it's complicated… You might be lucky to be so young and still have the joy of life beside you… You see, one day, some strange man came toward me… As I remember, he had some sort of ugly face and grungy voice…"

Upon saying this, I blush in embarrassment… What am I saying?

I somehow notice Libra laughing at the statement. I giggle a bit in response.

"Look, look, look! I know this story is serious and all… But the way you described this guy reminded me of someone I encountered during my middle school years…!" she says.

"Yeah… Is…. Is it okay for me to finish…?"

Libra is just drinking her soda, probably to get her to calm down. "I'm listening now, go ahead."

"Anyway, that man showed up… And he had told me… That my parents were killed, in a fire during a gala that occurs only once every century. So, I winded up going to the funeral later that night… It was gloomy, dark, full of despair… I was on the frontline, silent the whole time, I didn't even come up to speak… I was just too depressed to speak up. After everyone else went out to talk, drink, do all sorts of things, I just sat there, looking at their graves. I didn't wanna speak to anyone else."

"I see… So… What happened after that? Did you just leave without a trace?"

"No… After everyone was completely gone, I was the only one left, still sitting, facing their graves. Something changed inside of me… I felt like… This species of our's, is horrible, they do horrible things, and they won't even apologize for it, no matter how hard they lie toward others. My world was filled with darkness and nightmares… It's like, my heart was in total pain… As a result.. And, call me crazy for saying this… But….. But…. I've cried."

"What the…."

"I've cried… Actual tears, hu-man tears. Normal people's tears. No Zirkonian has ever felt sadness, not even you, I suppose. So, to feel this happening to me…. Is a blessing, yet also an accident…. After that… Since my family was at the afterparty… I packed everything up, and ran away…. I know, I should've gone back when I had a chance, but… I just couldn't build up the courage to do so all this time….! I…. I just feel like I'm so alone right now…. I… I don't know what to do… And if I finish all of this, but betray everyone again, befriending the hu-mans…. I don't know how I can go back to my normal life after all of this is over… Especially if I get banished…. I….. I'll be completely alone."

I placed my hands in my eyes, trying not to cry, little did I know Libra was walking behind me, hugging me from behind.

"You are not alone." she says. "I may not be with you all the time… But still, I will always be with you, even if everyone else in your life goes away…"

I look up, and turn to notice her.

"Y-you mean it…?"

"Of course I do! You have a best friend now, and that comes in the form of me!"

My frown turns into a smile, "Thank you, Libra… I knew you were a special one from the moment."

"I know! Plus, I find it amazing that you can cry… It means you are not like the others, you seem to be some special breed… I promise to you… I'll help you out to get through this mess! If you need me to teach you anything about human culture, lettme know! I actually study a bit of that as well!"

I hug her, thanking her once again. I am so happy….

She's the first friend I have ever got… I don't wanna let her go.

'Please, Libra….' I think to myself. 'Never leave me.'

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED….** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my god… You all have no idea how much i've been waiting to develop the relationship between Sparks and Libra! They might have the perfect chemistry for the best friendship! We're getting into the training sequence portion of the fic, so be prepared for that shiza, kids!
> 
> Also…. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? This fanfiction is beginning to get traction at this site as of last chapter? SWEET! Thank you to everyone who is reading! Clearly this is proof people are indeed interested in not only a AITA fic in 2020/2021, but also a Zirkonian centered fic!
> 
> Anyway, I, once again, don't have a lot to say here. I'm gonna go now lol
> 
> Read and review!
> 
> I do not own anything except for some of the places and characters! Everything else belongs to 20th Century Studios, Regency Enterprises, and Disney!


	10. Close Encounters of the Ninth Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first training session of the invasion begins. The close encounter of the ninth kind. Well, if they ever encounter humans.... That is....

_**Chapter 9 - Close Encounters of the Ninth Kind** _

* * *

**SKIP'S POV**

This is life…

For a long while, I've always wanted to be in there, up there like I am a king, and now that I am, it feels so good!

I may be acting like a kid who just got his Christmas wish came true, but that's the way I feel like I am supposed to feel!

I've finally got my wish to invade Earth.

And I don't ever wanna let this miracle go.

I lie down on the king sized bed, sighing like I am some sort of teenage girl.

I know, I don't usually act like this, but still, it feels like heaven.

My unusual emotions change into this sudden desire, I roll out of the bed, and look out the window, smirking to myself.

"Look out, Humans…. Here we come." I say, laughing evilly.

* * *

**TAZER'S POV**

"I'm back!" I said to no one in particular as I entered my home.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Fornax was the first to chirp up. "Dude, you were amazing at your interview!"

"I hate to admit it to someone like you, overly excited about this and all, but you did pretty well for your first ever shot at an interview." Therma explains.

"Ha! I knew your advice would help me out!" I said.

"Yeah…. Don't come running to me if you wind up exploding into a billion pieces and wind up with a dead body in the end."

"Therma!"

"What? It happened to snipers before, Fornie! This ain't a new thing!"

"Well we'll see who's exploding once I show you a dead human body with it's flesh still fresh!"

They cringe at the image in their head.

"Oh, no way dude. I mean, don't get us wrong, we wanna see the humans suffer…" Therma explains "But seriously, you don't really need to show us the body, just the bodies being enslaved, if that's okay!"

I just sigh in slight disappointment.

"Oh, alright…. But you two are gonna regret it once they go extinct!"

"We shall see about that." Fornax says.

* * *

**RAZOR'S POV**

Finally, after miles and miles of taking a well-needed walk, I return to the mansion.

I open the door, a maid is here to greet me.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Razor." She speaks as I begin to walk into the place. "So, how did the whole integration thing go? I bet it went great, my master!"

"Well, it went fine, I suppose. We didn't really do all that much, just got the info on the mission by Plex, and he took us to the interview."

"I know about it! I saw you there, and you were amazing, master!"

I blush. "How kind."

"Anyway, is there anything in particular you would like for dinner?"

"Eh, just the usual. Extra salmon this time around."

"You got it m'am!"

My usual dinner? Mainly just some sushi. I actually am a huge fan of candy myself.

I just sigh, and go off and prepare for what the night has to bring onto me.

* * *

**SPARKS' POV**

It's been a long while since Libra came around, and now i'm just lying there in my new room.

I do have to admit, it looks pretty good, especially since this is supposed to be a minka and everything is supposed to be Japanese-Oriented, but they really did go all out and tried their hardest to make it all modern.

I really am lucky I did manage to get my stuff in the end, otherwise, i'd be sleeping out completely nude.

I mean, I will admit, I mainly just pull a pair of pajama pants and a long shirt, but that is besides the point.

I just sigh, thinking about today, how my life has changed drastically. Sure, I may have an amazing friend now, and I might begin to trust in optimism that things will turn out okay, but I still feel like at some point in time, I might wind up alone.

I don't know why, but I really do feel that way.

So, with all the thoughts in my mind, plus the fear of a ghost probably killing me in my sleep, I quickly grab Jupiter, and just sit there, looking at him for a few minutes, before finally clinging onto him like he was my security blanket.

I am full-on aware that I am kinda being childish, being 204 and all, but I do still feel like I am 24 at times. A child if you may say.

An extremely nervous wreck of one if you may say.

All I am hoping for now is that I get replaced before the invasion even begins.

But then, a thought came into my mind. 'You are not alone.' Libra's voice still rings into my ears.

She told me she'll always be there for me, even if I get banished, even if I get stranded on Earth, even if I was kidnapped by a hu-man, Libra will always be there.

She even said this whole thing is a mess, she knows about the culture of the planet we're invading, and she even thinks I am different with how my emotions are.

I smile, as my negative energy disappears. I did say to her directly that she was special from the moment I met her, so I bet with her knowledge on engineering so far, she might replace me to save my own life.

It may be a sacrifice I may not wanna see, as I already feel the urge to protect her like I used to do to my own children, but in the end, if she does something extremely drastic, it'll all be worth it.

I lie down, still holding onto Jupiter, and let myself drift off to sleep, with that hope in mind.

* * *

**SKIP'S POV**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ "

I slam the clock with the pillow, I don't really know if I smashed it, oh well! Day one of training is about to begin!

I stretch and yawn, and begin my usual routine, it is way better than a cramped space like in my parents home. I can actually get things done way faster without the shower breaking down every 5 minutes and the closet being crammed with stuff my family could never get rid of.

* * *

I put on my suit, get my stuff, open the door, and there were the guards with the limo set up.

"Gentlemen." I greet them. "Pleasure doing business this fine morning."

Rubkin, the taller guard, grins. "Same to you, Skipper."

* * *

I handed them over the cash, and they allowed me to get in. The drive took a little while, it was no big deal, until who do I see when I get there but Sparks. He just standed there for a while, until right from the very moment I arrived, he took notice, and looked down, just looking at his feet.

Meanwhile, as I got out, I just took one look, and…

"Well, i'll be damned. He may be ignoring me, but at least he will accept the fact he's going to kill people."

I walk over to him.

"Woah! Usually I'm the early bird!" I speak up, I think he is still a scaredy cat a bit, since he panicked a bit when I spoke up. But he tries to cool it all off.

"O-oh…! Commander…! Reporting for duty, sir!"

Despite him being a total mess, even messing up a salute you'd usually give to soldiers, I brush it off. It's only his first full day here!

"Of course you are." I said while checking him off. "You don't really need to say it out loud."

I could've sworn when I was walking off, he began to mumble, but I didn't care less.

"Alright…" I speak to myself again, "Lettme guess, Tazer's gonna be late as per usual?"

"OH, COME ON!" Speak of the devil. "I'm right here!"

"Bout time you show up when needed for training."

He then does his salute. "I won't disappoint you, sir!"

I check him off.

"One minute." I say. "Razor? Is she like, doing girly stuff, or-"

All of the sudden, a gust of wind brushes through all 3 of us, as a girl looking body, wearing uniform, a denim jacket, biker boy cap with a chain, shades, and a mask around her mouth arrives, doing all sorts of stunts. Even at one point going through a wall to another, straight to the military base.

"Wow." I say bluntly.

"Ooookay…." Sparks says awkwardly.

"YES!" Tazer says in total excitement.

Right after all of that, she then sticks the landing, clearly showing herself off.

"Razor." I say. "I can clearly tell by your suit that is you."

She then reveals herself as just that.

"I literally had to practice all night just so I can get this routine correct!"

As she speaks, she takes off her glasses, mask, hat, and jacket. "Besides, I didn't wanna take any more interviews after what went on last night anyhow!"

"Okay then, I guess everyone's here." I say. "Now we can either go through with training for the bravest thing we've ever agreed to, or the stupidest."

All the sudden, out of the blue, I hear a certain voice talk to himself.

"Yeah, here's hoping it's the latter…"

I then go over to the engineer, snapping a bit at him.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I-I mean…. The former sounds nice too…"

As he falls to his knees, like he just became the prey of bullying, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Jeez, you really are going to be a hassle, huh? Well it's no wonder you even ran away! Look at you! You're begging on your knees after one whole day!"

"Hey, commander? I think you need to take a look at this." Razor says as she goes over to me. "I got it from the postman on the way there, says it's for you."

I open the letter, and read it.

"Dearest Squadron 9B, AKA Team 9.2B of Zirkonia, I am from the past, but I am full-on aware that come the day before the invasion, we'll be fighting each other. I am a humanoid creature with the name of Addison Hepburn, and I am being sent here by a secret organization that is completely none of your business nor your concern. I don't know who any of you are, nor what your purpose of killing each and every single one of us is, but I wanna let you know we kill people like you for a living. Why are you even invading Earth when we should even celebrate our freedom in the USA? Are you taunting us or some shit like that? But no need to even worry, once I am done with you four, or just the commander, it'll depend, I will send the others to destroy Zirkon. The arsenal attacks will be more violent, explicent, and deadly than any other attack you've seen before, all 4 million of you, dead! We're going to show you no mercy. We will show you what true misery feels like. Rotting in hell with Satan as somebody's whippersnapper. So I just wanna say this… Have fun while you still can, and good luck with your training if you are just beginning this. But just remember, when you and I cross paths…. Your gonna regret ever choosing Earth as the objective of your plans that seem irredeemable to every single human, even to the fucking atheists."

As I finish, I laugh at this letter's stupidity.

"This is a prank, right? It's got to be a prank!"

Razor and Tazer join in.

"Is that person serious?" Tazer says through his laughter. "They really think they're going to do that!"

"That letter was so boring!" Razor says, calming down a bit. "I bet that was from the one stalker! Throw it out before I die of laughter! Throw it out!"

Still laughing, I do so.

"What about you Rookie?" Tazer turns to Sparks, wanting his response. "Is this the funniest fake out letter, or what?"

Sparks just get up, let out a sigh, fists shaking, almost like he was going to punch any single one of us.

That would be the case if we had gone way too far, but not here.

"Y'know what? This almost gave me more motivation to do this job."

We all gasp.

"A-are you serious?" I say. "Is this because you actually believe in-"

Almost immediately, he interrupts me.

"I don't believe in this letter, okay? I just feel like doing it! Vengeance will be our's right? I mean, it's already becoming a weird week, so might as well!"

"Oh…" I start. "But, you're serious right?"

He just smirks at me. "Deadly."

* * *

We soon arrived at our first training session.

The Close Encounter of the Ninth Kind.

Or, the close encounter of the third kind, as the humans like to call it.

The person who is supposed to train us is already awaiting. He seems to be a young adult male, a possible NEET as well, with earphones, and a lazy outfit, with a swear jacket, shirt, and baggy pants with sneakers. I have absolutely no idea how he got the job, but Plexus told me he is an expert on the training business, and even a techie, so I guess I can trust him.

"Yo dudes. So, you're the guys that will be invading the Earth and won't quit till everyone of those tall men are dead? You're in luck, you're here with me. Nova. I'll be your mentor, your sensei, your guidebook, your only chance at survival!" He says. "And you are? I didn't really get your names."

I facepalm, I still cannot believe people like him and Libra even got special treatment jobs here… It's ridiculous, but instead of calling him out on his stupidity, I just sigh and just go with the flow.

"Let's just make this all short and sweet. I'm Skip, the main commander of this group." I tell him.

Sparks went next. "My name is Sparks, I'm the newest engineer." he then goes up to shake Nova's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

After that, Razor went to him. "My name is Razor. You might have heard of me? The assassin?"

He just shrugged. "Maybe once or twice."

She just sighs and walks back.

Then, Tazer, as per usual, shows off.

"I'm the sniper, Tazer! I am an unstoppable freak of nature who now wields the Blazer 6.0! The most powerful and deadly weapon to ever control a human in all of the universe!"

Somehow, this caught Nova's interest.

"Duuuuude! I thought it wasn't supposed to be out until the day I die! You're gonna own all of the people out in the battlefield! Make sure you show me their bloody guts!"

"Oh, I will!"

As they talk, I just roll my eyes, and speak up after one whole minute. "Alright! The Blazer is great! Can we GET ON with training already?"

Nova sighs.

"Fine, fine, fine. So basically, welcome to the training ses. I just wanna remind you, this ain't like your other missions. This is real shiza. Serious business. We always fail this, but you guys cannot fail me. Not this time. So Skip."

"Yes?"

"Please… For the love of Mokusei…. Get these three into good shape… MAKE SURE THEY DON'T FAIL ME, KAY?"

As he all of a sudden begins yelling, I flinch a bit, but remain confident.

"Always do, sir."

"Alright, Tazer?"

"Yes sir?" Tazer says.

"Fight like it's your last night alive. Show them who's boss! DESTROY EVER LAST HUMAN ON SIGHT! DON'T DISAPPOINT ME!"

"No need to worry about a thing!"

"Ahem… Razor?"

Razor just moans. "Just great…" she whispers, but me and the other members seem to be the only ones who heard her. "Yes Nova…?"

"Use those nails to give the remaining humans, the ones who are alive, enslaved, permanent scars, scars they will never, and I mean EVER forget! DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE TAKE THE L! WIN THIS!"

"Okay, okay! You win! I'll do it, sir!"

"And make sure you send me pics. Sparks?"

He gulps. Whatever happened the serious Sparks from a few minutes ago? "Y-yes sir…?"

Nova takes a deep breath.

"I WANT YOU TO LIVE UP TO OUR EXPECTATIONS! I DON'T WANT YOU PRANCING AROUND IN A MCDONALDS NOR BEING LURED IN BY A HUMAN BY CANDIES, I WANT YOU TO CLIMB THE LATTER, THE CONFIDENT WAY! _**BE SURE TO BE THE BEST ENGINEER EVER! KINDNESS IS NOT AN OPTION, ALRIGHT?**_ "

All Sparks can do is just look at him, not scared like, but a serious type of look.

"Understood." he says.

Nova calms down and smiles. Clearly he just really wanted someone to yell at. Did he get dumped?

"Perfect!" He exclaims. "So… This baby is what I like to call The Close Encounter of the Ninth Kind! You guys are about to get human robots. What I want each of you to do is greet them in your own special kind of manner. Then kick their asses one by one! Process them, scratch them! Shoot 'em down! Do whatever you please!"

"Excuse me, Nova?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Why can't we just, Oh. I don't know? Do it all together? Isn't that what a team is supposed to do?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry, I was up all night binge watching again. Got into a pretty tense fight with my father, about what I want to do, always hanging out with the dudes at the st-"

"Let's just do this…"

"Okay. So, Skip, I think it's for the best that you handle human contact."

* * *

This could not go any faster.

While me and Razor did things perfectly, Tazer just wanted to shoot people, while Sparks struggled to fight, despite him claiming he is staying true to his words about wanting to actually participate in the battle, rather than run.

Well, I guess Razor's skills did get even better than last time, i'll give her that, it's amazing how things have changed since the last mission.

"Okay, okay, dudes. That was cool and all…" Nova spoke to us. "But…. I say that was like, way too weak. You all need to do better. Like way better. We're gonna try this baby one more time, kay?"

We all stand up in agreement.

"Yes sir!" we all say in unison.

"Alright! Let's do this one more time!"

The robo-human army is coming near us. They have the weapons all across their hands, with Sparks giving me the book with a English translation.

I try my best to speak it.

"Hello, humanoid beings! We come in pieces in the name of Zirkon!"

Nova clears his throat…

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SKIP! IT'S PEACE, NOT PIECES! IT'S PEACE! P. E. A. C. E! NOT P. I. E. C. E. S!"

Sparks just sighs.

"Let's just get this done and over with."

"Now, for pleasures of your specimen, can I ask you kindly turn?"

I still cannot believe I am speaking English. I suck balls at it.

But the robots turn, and...

"Good…. ATTACK!"

We go in for the attack, Tazer, this time listening to Nova's advice, aims the gun at one robot, and uses him to beat the others, Razor uses her nails to attack the ones who have yet to be taken down. While Sparks just tackles some of the bots, occasionally relying on his inventions to take the bots getting close to him. I just get tired of just watching.

"Yo! Tazer!" I yell at him. "Mind if I get a shot at the controller?"

"You got it sir!" He replies, and throws the baby to me, I use it to continue what he was doing.

We continue to attack for a while, until we wind up finding the last human bot.

We then all the sudden begin to argue for some reason. All because Razor wanted to be the main one to get it.

Sparks, on the other hand, begins to grab an arm from the robot, and with a battlecry, stabs it in the main core.

"Well i'll be damned." I say. "He actually stayed true to his words."

"Impressive." Razor says.

"Fine, I guess." Tazer exclaimed.

"Nice going… Never thought you were gonna do it." I say to him.

We then are approached by Nova.

"Nice work, guys! Never thought you can pull it off, well, after 70 attempts, that is… We gotta continue this in the next week or so!"

"You think?"

"I know."

"Heh… We can do without the argument part, but other than that, we did amazing!" Tazer exclaims.

"America… Brace yourselves! We're coming for you!" Razor says.

"That…. Felt…. So good!" Sparks says in total excitement.

The three chat. All saying how good they were and all.

I look back, smiling at the scene. So good to see them not arguing, for once.

"You guys wanna go to a bar? My treat?" Nova asks us as he approaches us.

Sign me up. I nod, while Tazer and Razor gain interest.

"Oh yeah!"

"Just get me a cocktail if you want me to come."

"What bout you, Sparky?" Nova asks the aforementioned Sparks. "You're in the legal Earthling age to drink!"

"O-oh..! Sorry, can't really do it tonight…" he says. "I gotta do some training at home, so… Hehehehe… Bye!"

He leaves. I just grin.

"Engineers… I was right when I once said they get better in the new millennium."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that was a long baby to write! I was originally gonna publish this around the end of January, but I got a bit side-tracked afterwards.
> 
> But here it is! It's been a long time coming, trust me when I say the next chapter might even be just as long.
> 
> Read and review!
> 
> I do not own anything except for some of the places and characters! Everything else belongs to 20th Century Studios, Regency Enterprises, and Disney!


End file.
